Never Con a Conman
by tessinciucy
Summary: Buck is very annoyed by Ezra's behavior and can't stand it anymore. Silly summary for a silly story.


I found this little silliness lost in my folder and I thought why not posting it? So here it is...

Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my language.

And as always I don't own nothing, I just like to play with them

* * *

Never con a conman

"Oh hell… not again!" Buck almost yelled, slamming the glass of beer on the table.

JD, caught by surprise, jerked, the milk he was drinking almost choked him. "What's wrong Buck?" he asked grinning cunningly. There was something amusing in the big man's frustration.

"What's wrong... kid? Are you blind or something?" Wilmington looked at his young friend narrowing his blue eyes skeptically.

"Well.. no.. I'm not…"

JD couldn't even finish his sentence because Buck took the young man's head in his hands and turned it to look at one of the other tables.

"Ezra?" JD wondered puzzled "Sorry Buck, but I don't get it…"

"You don't get it…" the ladies man was still speaking when suddenly he shouted "…see? He did it again!"

"He did what? Hell… Buck! It's just Ezra playing solitaire… shuffling his cards" the young sheriff was getting a bit nervous since he couldn't understand his friend's behaviour "He does that all the time…"

Once again JD's words were cut off by Wilmington's growl "Oh… enough! That's too much!" angrily Buck got up sending his chair loudly to the floor.

"Buck! Buck wait!" JD shouted trying to stop him, but it was too late. The ladies man had moved so fast that he was already standing in front of Ezra.

"Mr. Wilmington, would you mind joining me in a game of chance? I was starting to feel a bit annoyed…" Ezra greeted his associate with his best smile.

"Stop it!" Buck replied coldly.

"Stop what?" Standish asked curiously, his eyes moved quickly to find JD right behind Wilmington, looking at him with a questioning glance. The young sheriff's face was silently telling him "_Sorry, but I have no clue_…"

"Buck, why don't you join me here so you can enlighten me about this troubling matter that is bothering you so terribly…" the gambler indicated a chair in front of him, but the cold glare he received from the other man was clearer than a thousand words.

"Ezra, stop doing it" Buck repeated putting his hands on the table, shaking it.

"What am I supposed to stop doing?" Ezra asked once again, sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

"That! See? You did it again!" insisted Wilmington.

Standish searched again for JD's face and this time he found him chuckling "Ok, now if you are not going to explain me, I think I better take a leave from this place" he attempted to stand up but Buck's very upset glance made him sit back down. Trying to hide his clear discomfort behind his best poker face, the gambler added "So…? What about my explanation?"

The ladies man rolled his eyes, growling, even more frustrated "Ezra, I said stop doing that… or I'll shoot you!" his voice was calm but so low and threatening that Ezra started doubting himself. What did I do to upset him this way? Hey… I didn't do anything, he thought.

Lifting his head to look at the ceiling, Standish wondered again "What Buck? What do I have to stop doing? Tell me please!" he was exasperated by the lack of answers.

"The tongue thingy! Stop doing that!" Buck finally exclaimed, venting his frustration, waving his hands in the air "You've been sitting there, playing with those damn cards of yours.. sticking your tongue out every five seconds! Haven't you noticed that women love watching you doing that? They come here to look at you… and I can't even talk to them because they are too busy staring at you!"

JD couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.

Ezra's expression instead was a mix of shock, amusement and disbelief "The… tongue thingy?" he asked incredulous "I assure you, Mr. Wilmington, that… whatever this tongue thingy is, is completely unintentional in my part…"

"Unintentional my ass pard!" Wilmington ground his teeth "Have you ever seen so many women in the saloon before, Ezra? And since when… they look at you like that…?"

"Well, now you're offending me. I have my own dose of charm with all these gentle ladies" while speaking, Standish noticed finally what Buck was telling him; there was a good number of women in the saloon and they were all looking in his table's direction.

"Ezra, I think Buck is only jealous because you're tongue thingy is working much better than his animal maggotism" JD intervened grinning "…he's not used to that…"

"It's animal magnetism kid… and shut up!" Buck turned then his attention towards the gambler, smiling charmingly while sitting down "So Ezra, what are you going to do about it?"

"I… I…" for the first time in his life Ezra Standish was almost at loss of words.

"So…" pressed Buck.

"Ah hell Buck… this is ridiculous and I'm not going to stay here any longer, enduring this foolish accusations…" Ezra picked up his cards and without adding any other word, got up, walking towards the batwing door of the saloon. He stopped briefly to cast one last glance at the other two men before shaking his head and leaving the place extremely vexed.

Buck observed the gambler stepping out and a very satisfied expression appeared on his face; a cunning grin curved his lips.

"What are you grinning for now..?" JD asked.

"I though I would have never seen the day I conned a conman" Wilmington's face lightened up even more, if this was possible "…I won the game this time…".

The young sheriff put a hand over his friend's shoulder "Are you sure?"

Buck took a look at the saloon… realizing that there was not a woman in sight "Oh hell Ezra!" he simply said slamming his fist on the table "This is not over!"

The end

* * *

So... silly enough?


End file.
